


Fair Trade Rules

by beer_good



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Crossover, Deal with a Devil, E-mail, Epistolary, Financial Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of "Orpheus", and the REAL reason the gang from Angel Investigations took the job at Wolfram & Hart, revealed by a series of e-mails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Trade Rules

 

**Fair Trade Rules**

From: wopang@kunsundai.org  
To: wyndam-pryce@wpagency.com  
Subject: A friendly reminder

Esteemed Mr Wyndam-Pryce,

I am so happy to hear that your unfortunate business with the loss of Angel's soul was resolved in a satisfactory manner. Again, I wish to stress how sorry I am for the way the spell turned out (although this should under no circumstances be taken as an admission of any legal responsibility).

However, I hate to remind you that the muo-ping which was used to house Angel's soul is a priceless, sacred, ancient object retailing at $69,995.99. I understand and respect that you had to break it in order to retrieve the soul, but since you've only paid the refund deposit of $25 I humbly include the attached invoice for $69,970.99, which I must ask that you pay within 14 days.

I hope you will not take this amiss, and that we will have the opportunity to do more business at a future point.

Yours faithfully,  
Wo-Pang

_The Kun-Sun-Dai order: Extracting souls through dark magic since 396 AD_

* * *

  
From: wyndam-pryce@wpagency.com  
To: burkle@angel-inc.com  
Subject: FWD: A friendly reminder

Hello Fred,

forwarding the invoice as agreed. Cordelia's e-mail is bouncing, for some reason.

Wesley

* * *

  
From: burkle@angel-inc.com  
To: wyndam-pryce@wpagency.com  
Cc: angel@angel-inc.com, gunn@angel-inc.com  
Subject: Money

Hi all,

As far as I can figure, Cordy or whatever we're supposed to call her now changed the password to the internet bank before she disappeared. Yup, she's evil. I can crack it, but it's going to take a while and besides I really don't think we've got $70,000 on it right now. Suggestions?

Love,  
Fred

* * *

  
From: angel@angel-inc.com  
To: burkle@angel-inc.com  
Subject: Re: Money

how do i open the attachment? i hate these computer things. why do they keep offering me penis enlargements?

* * *

  
From: gunn@angel-inc.com  
To: burkle@angel-inc.com  
Subject: Re: Money

Are we sure he's human? Can't we just slay him?

And why the hell is Wesley in on our financial situation? He hired the guy, let him pay if he wants.

* * *

  
From: wopang@kunsundai.org  
To: wyndam-pryce@wpagency.com  
Cc: burkle@angel-inc.com  
Subject: Reminder

Esteemed and honored friends,

just a small reminder that the bill is as of yet unpaid. I realize that the deadline has not yet been reached, and I feel certain that you will pay before it is, so please just consider this a reassurance that the Kun-Sun-Dai never hire attourneys to pursue non-paying customers. We find it works much better to simply take the souls of those who refuse to pay our modest fees. Naturally, this is always a last resort, and as previously stated, I am certain that you will want to preserve the good nature of our business relationship.

Yours faithfully,  
Wo-Pang

_The Kun-Sun-Dai order: Extracting souls through dark magic since 396 AD_

* * *

  
From: burkle@angel-inc.com  
To: willrose@ucsunnydale.edu  
Subject: Hiya

Hi Willow!

Thanks a lot for stopping by the other day, I had a blast. Hope your apocalypse is going well!

Anyway, hate to bring this up, but it seems that mystical jar you broke was worth a lot of money. And as grateful as we are for your help, we're in a bit of a financial jam at the moment and since it *was* you that broke it, I was just wondering if you or the Watcher's Council can chip in on paying for it?

Love,  
Fred

PS: Isn't Jasmine the greatest?

* * *

  
From: willrose@ucsunnydale.edu  
To: burkle@angel-inc.com  
Subject: Re: Hiya

Hiya Fred!

So good to hear from you. Things have been pretty hectic around here, so I'm afraid I have to keep this a bit short.

Just how much money are we talking about, exactly? I'll check with Giles, cause the rental car I used to get to LA set me back a bit, especially with the blood in the back seat and Faith chainsmoking, and with everyone getting out of Sunnydale the banks are pretty much out of cash right now.

Anyway, hope we can get together to discuss those texts at some point!

/Willow

PS: I guess, I kinda prefer lilies myself.

* * *

  
From: rgiles@watchers.org.uk  
To: willrose@ucsunnydale.edu  
Subject: Re: Money for Angel

You are joking, surely?

* * *

  
From: burkle@angel-inc.com  
To: wyndam-pryce@wpagency.com  
Cc: angel@angel-inc.com, gunn@angel-inc.com  
Subject: No go

Hi guys,

it seems the Sunnydalians are too busy to help out. Really not keen on losing my soul over a few thousand bucks. Any ideas on how to get the money or get Wo-Pang off our backs? Don't we have any new clients or anything like that?

Love,  
Fred

* * *

  
From: lmorgan@wolfram-hart.hell.com  
To: bookkeeping@wolfram-hart.com  
Subject: Bill

Make sure this gets paid as quickly and as discreetly as possible. Part of a deal. Ask any questions and I'll make sure you end up down here with me quicker than you can say "please stop boiling me in my own urine".

Lilah Morgan (deceased)

* * *

  
From: wopang@kunsundai.org  
To: wwyndam-pryce@wolfram-hart.com  
Subject: Payment received!

Esteemed Mr Wyndam-Pryce,

congratulations on your new employment! I have had many dealings with Wolfram & Hart in the past, and I am sure that you will enjoy your new position.

Anyway, I was pleased to receive payment of that unfortunate little invoice – two days late, but who's counting, right? As this business is now concluded, I hope that you will communicate this to the legal department of Wolfram & Hart, and especially the goons you've had posted outside my office for the last 48 hours.

It's been a pleasure doing business with you!

Yours faithfully,  
Wo-Pang

 _The Kun-Sun-Dai order: Extracting souls through dark magic since 396 AD_


End file.
